


Wicked Dreams

by Lasae_abyss



Series: Wicked Games [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, given that it is rufus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasae_abyss/pseuds/Lasae_abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you were past the arrogance and the posturing, Cloud was beautiful. Shyly, timidly so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is an accompaniment to the series Wicked Games. Rufus just didn't want to leave it without getting his two cents in. Can be read as a stand alone piece, but I'd advise reading Wicked Games first.

After he’d recovered from the… incident, two years ago, been patched up and pieced together, he’d taken every chance he had of improving his skills, loathe to find himself caught defenceless again. Then the Geostigma had hit, and his body had started wasting away without so much as a by your leave. The loss of control over his own muscles had startled him, shocked him enough to regret every second he’d spent in idle contemplation and not rejoicing in the feel of his body as it worked to its limits.

The cure had sent him straight back to his training, revelling in the return of his body, his golden skin, something of which he was eternally, if silently, grateful for. He forced it to run until it screamed back at him. He didn’t like feeling helpless.

It didn’t take him long to get back on his feet, although he’d wear the eye patch for a while longer. Still, though, he remained secluded among the mountains with only his Turks for company. Rufus chafed at the self-imposed enclosure.

Reno came to see him sometimes. He had a crush - a bad one. Rufus did what he could to dissuade him He was very aware that while Reno worked for him, they would never be equals. Despite what people thought of him, he would never sacrifice a working relationship just to get a little tail. Tseng, perhaps, was the only member of the Turks Rufus had developed something resembling a relationship with. It was difficult to retain professional distance when you had no one else to talk to.

But he saw Cloud. Every now and again the mercenary dropped by for a job. He hadn’t changed. Once you were past the arrogance and the posturing, Cloud was beautiful. Shyly, timidly so. He was like a skittish cat. Rufus had to treat him gently, speak calmly; one wrong move and he was gone.

And Rufus wanted him.

x

Reno is sex on legs. Rufus doesn’t pay for sex and fucking his employees definitely falls too close to that category for his comfort, but he isn’t blind. Reno’s gorgeous, and he’s kissing Cloud.

Rufus knows ( _hopes_ ) that the only thing standing between Cloud and a relationship with Rufus is Cloud himself. But right now there is absolutely nothing between Cloud and the door.

And now clumsy, charming Reno is kissing him.

Rufus shuts down. He closes the door to his emotions with a very firm click. Reno he deals with quickly and brutally - more so than he perhaps should, but he’s tired of the Turk’s possessiveness. He drives him away.  
When he turns back, Cloud is almost dressed and ready to leave. His heart sinks. If Cloud leaves now, there’s no chance that he’d ever come back.

Rufus makes a decision. Cloud doesn’t seem to get subtlety, so instead he wraps his heart up in his body and hands it over, knowing full well that this could be the last ‘game’ they’d ever play. Cloud is sweet, and gentle, and everything Rufus knew he would be.

Afterwards, he draws him closer with butterfly touches and carefully chosen words. Rufus has taken one too many false steps already when it comes to Cloud: he can’t afford another.

Then Cloud agrees to come with him, and Rufus permits himself to hope.

x

He had sent the Turks away so that he wasn’t lying when he spoke to Cloud. They take the helicopter so he can bring out the car, although he can’t persuade Cloud in with him. Rufus shrugs prosaically and decides to pick his battles.

If given a choice, Cloud would ignore him. He wouldn’t play chess with him, or take a shower with him, or lay beside him and fall asleep in his arms. It was the sex that he came back for.

Rufus needs to change that. He himself wasn’t the _dinner-and-a-show_ kind of person, but still. This was Cloud. There had to be something he was interested in besides swords and…

_Ah._

The chocobo farm pops up about halfway through their journey. He barely even needs an excuse.

Rufus sees that expression bloom in Cloud’s eyes as he pets the chocobo - fond affection - and knows that he’s doomed.

His want for Cloud has turned into something far deeper and far, far more dangerous. He can’t let go, now.

Not ever.


End file.
